


The Day Draco Malfoy Lost Something Very Essential

by Starry_Enchantress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Not Britpicked, Post- Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Enchantress/pseuds/Starry_Enchantress
Summary: Draco clenched his jaw and curled his hand into a tight fist. No. This couldn't be happening. He checked inside his pants again. Still gone.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	The Day Draco Malfoy Lost Something Very Essential

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thank you for reading! This is my first fic, so please be gentle with me. Eternal love to [GracefulLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulLioness) for checking it over and making sense of my ramblings.

Draco clenched his jaw and curled his hand into a tight fist. No. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare. He was pretty sure that in a minute, he would wake up with Granger's lips on his or her hand stroking his chest. He pinched his leg, then cringed. Definitely not a dream, then. He checked inside his pants again. Still gone. This was not good. He strode out of the bedroom and to the living room where his girlfriend was contentedly reading.

“Granger!” She looked up from her Wolfsbane book she was reading for The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at Draco, eyebrows furrowed.

His face was red, his lip had curled and his glare could currently rival Snape. “Granger, it’s missing!” he hissed.

She gave a small frown. “That can't be right. We used it just last night, with the whipped cream. I'm sure it must be around somewhere, Draco.”

“Granger! Stop being so calm. I need it! It’s a part of me!” The last sentence ended with a whine.

She rolled her eyes. “Instead of berating me, you could be looking for what you lost right now.”

“I didn’t lose it.” He glowered.

She scrunched her nose. “No?”

“ _No…_ ” He paced the floor, running his hands through his hair as he thought. “I bet Potter took it so that I’d get mad at you and then you’d break up with me, which was his ultimate plan all along. Also, Malfoys are never at fault.”

“Draco, Harry’s your friend.” She had the same expression she used when she was talking to Teddy and he wanted another piece of candy.

“Potter is not my mate, Granger. He’s someone I tolerate.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot petulantly.

“Huh. I’m pretty sure you said mate when you had lunch with Harry in that café at lunch.” Her eyes were wide and her head was cocked.

Draco glared. “Trust Potter to not be able to keep his mouth shut. And you’re changing the topic _because you took it_!”

She snorted. “Draco, what would I want with it?”

He pointed a finger at her accusingly. “You took it because I wouldn’t get you off yesterday, and you’re mad.”

Her cheeks flushed and she glared. “That’s completely unrelated!”

“It is not! This is your revenge. You’re going to make me incompetent by taking it!”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Rising to her feet, she dropped her book onto her chair, completely forgotten now. “It’s not my fault you don’t look after your belongings properly!”

“Then maybe you should teach me, Granger.” He stood before her, glaring down at her as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

She squirmed and scowled back at him. “Can’t you be serious for one bloody second?” she said with a huff.

“Am I being _bad_ , Granger?” he growled.

“This is ridic-”

He cut her off and growled before crashing his lips onto hers. In an instant, their hands were on each other, grabbing and groping, pulling each other closer. They fell in a pile of tangled limbs onto the couch. Teeth and tongues gnashed as they kissed. She pulled him in by his neck as she climbed onto his lap, rolling her body against him. He slipped his hand under her shirt and gripped her breast, groaning when her nails scratched his nape.

“Hey, Malfoy I have your- _Merlin’s fucking pants_!” Harry’s horrified voice broke them out of their reverie.

Granger squeaked and fell off Draco’s lap. “Hi, Harry!” she said breathlessly, her voice too high.

Potter looked at the floor awkwardly and red-faced while she rapidly tried to straighten her dishevelled shirt.

Draco glared as he fixed his hair and adjusted his trousers. “Potter. I knew I should’ve locked the floo.”

Granger offered him a half-hearted look of admonishment.

“Sorry for uhh… interrupting your um… ”

“It’s fine, Harry,” she assured, something which Draco didn’t agree with at all. “Was there anything you wanted?”

“Yeah!” Potter said, brightening. “Malfoy, I have your wand. It fell out of your trousers’ pocket earlier at lunch.”

“It was with _you_ , Potter?” he groaned, snatching it out of Potter’s hand.

“Yeah. What’s with all the cream stains?”

“I made a whipped cream snowman for Granger yesterday, and it exploded all over my face. .”

“How adorable, Malfoy. I’ll have to do that for Ginny.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Are you fucking me, Potter?”

Potter grinned. “I’m not, but I bet Hermione was going to.”

“Harry!” Granger hissed.

“Precisely, Potter,” Draco intoned. “So if you don’t mind, I would like to continue seducing my girlfriend, unless you want to stay and watch. If you’re into that.”

Potter had the nerve to grin. “Have fun, but not too much fun.” His grin widened. “Or maybe do. I’m sure Narcissa would love Hermione even more at the possibility of a grandchild.”

Draco huffed. He hauled Granger onto his lap. “Potter, _get lost_.” To prove his point, he attempted to sneak his hand under her skirt.

Potter’s eyes widened and his whole body twitched like a startled deer. He bolted for the Floo.

“Where were we, Granger?” he murmured, fingering the edge of her knickers.

She made a sound of indignation and moved away. “Draco! I have to finish reading that book for work!”

“Do it later,” he whined.

She glared. “Absolutely not.”

_Goddamn. He was going to be cockblocked by his own girlfriend._

“Granger,” he complained. “I’m begging. Malfoys don’t beg.”

“You certainly begged plenty a few days ago when I was blowing you.” she huffed.

“Funny, I don’t remember. Maybe you could remind me?” He waggled his eyebrows and tried to pull her closer.

She huffed again. “No, Draco.” She settled back onto the sofa and picked up her book.

“Granger,” he whined. “I have a boner.”

She didn’t look up from her book. “So go wank.”

“Why would I wank when I have a girlfriend?” he said, attempting to make Teddy’s ‘puppy eyes’.

She didn’t reply.

“Granger.”

It was like she was made of stone.

A different tactic, then. “Granger, I’ve decided that Mrs Norris from Mansfield Park is my new favourite character. Rank and status are really more important than family.”

Her eyes flashed. “Draco, you’re not going to tempt me into arguing with you. Go do something else.”

“Like what? Granger, I’m going to die from sexual frustration here, and it’ll be all your fault. You’ll be the one weeping and wondering why didn’t you have sex with me. You’re going to have to research how to shag ghosts.”

She groaned. “Draco, go have a shower or something!”

_Hmmm…_

“Alright.”

She looked up at that, brows furrowed. “Alright?”

“Yes. I’ll go shower,” he promised.

“Fine...Go, then.” She seemed uncertain.

“I’ll just go and wash all over and come out with my towel slung low on my hips, water drops all over my abs.”

She blinked before sticking her head back into her book, though it should’ve been on his cock. Although the movement had been minimal, he saw her throat bob.

_Caught you, Granger._

When one dated Hermione Granger, one should always remember tips and tricks to seducing her. It was no easy task, her being the ambitious witch that she was. Merlin, it was like she was cheating on him with work.

He mentally pulled out his notes on shower seduction. Yep, he would definitely be wanking. Very vocally as well.

Smirking, he headed to the loo, knowing full well she was pretending not to notice his arse.

_Game on._


End file.
